This invention relates to a driving game machine for displaying a three-dimensional image which changes when a car is simulatively driven by the operation of a player on a display monitor in real time and also to a storage medium for storing such a driving game program.
Driving game machines in which a player seats on a seat provided with an operation unit including a steering wheel, an accelerator pedal, a brake pedal and the like as in a driver's seat of an automotive vehicle and a car is simulatively driven within a screen by operating the operation unit while viewing a three-dimensional image displayed on the display monitor have been spread. In these driving game machines, on the road of the screen are displayed, in addition to a car driven by the player (hereinafter, "player's car"), computer-controlled rival cars which are competitors of the player's car, computer-controlled general cars (cars not participating in the race) which function as simple obstacles, and a communications car controlled by an other player in the case that a data communication with an other driving game machine is possible. The player enjoys the game by passing other cars by driving his car on a three-dimensionally configured road having curves and elevations at high speed.
However, among the conventional driving game machines, there is no such one with which a player can freely choose a running course between predetermined start and goal points. In other words, the respective cars run on a predetermined race track or on a predetermined course in a town. In some conventional driving game machines, the running course is merely preliminary provided with a route to enter a pit.